


Atonement

by smallameangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Redemption, Drabble, Ghost child lives on, Happy Ending, POV Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY UNDERTALE!Just a little drabble on Chara. The ghostly child has escaped the Underground with everyone else. Here is their reflection on life as time moves forward.





	Atonement

Chara looked out over the horizon looming in the distance. Tall buildings, mountains, and trees jutted from the earth, creating an organic mix of human civilization and nature’s beauty. The sun had just begun to set, setting the glass-covered, metallic spires alight with an unnatural, yet beautiful, glow. The child wavered a moment as they saw the monsters before them, and Frisk, shift their hands to cover their eyes. They were there, and yet they were not. 

As the days drew on, it seemed as though much had changed in the human world. Frisk’s constant presence in their not so constant life eased the pain and anger the ghostly child felt. The humans were strangely pacifistic, much like Frisk, and the monster population boomed with the combined efforts of human and monster technology and magic. 

Maybe, just maybe, Chara had been wrong about humans and monsters. As Father Time claimed more and more of the people Chara had known in the Underground, they began to wonder what was left for them on Earth. Frisk’s passing was difficult for Chara to watch, but in the end, neither was truly attached to the other. The punishment for their childish mistakes was to exist, watching over the world as it continually moved towards the future without them. 

The only constant in Chara’s life was Toriel and Asgore, who had remained eternally youthful, their fate as sealed as their children’s. Sometimes Chara would return to visit Flowey, the husk of their once beloved brother, still in his limbo state, unfeeling, uncaring. Those constants kept the child aware that their mistakes cost them not only their life, but the lives and happiness of those they cared about.

Time marched on, and the combined monster and human civilization continued to flourish, despite some setbacks from well-meaning but mistaken characters. Chara felt it was ultimately their duty to help guide those people, even if all they could do was to whisper in those chosen people’s ears, a futile attempt to reconcile their preferred actions with those of the current human they were guiding. 

Still, life, or what was left of it, was good. The future looked bright, and when it didn’t, Chara would return to were it all started. A simple patch of golden flowers, and a humble granite sign left beside it. 

« This is where Chara, the future of monsters and humans, lies. This is where Frisk, the angel of the Underground, fell. May they both rest in peace. »


End file.
